


I'm Just A Statue Try To Knock Me Out

by FrankieSmiles



Category: The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Bert McCracken's adventures in Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Statue Try To Knock Me Out

"You'll be alright son." my dad tells me. I nod then continued to stare at the window. My parents were giving me concerned looks. As well as my sisters and my younger brother. You see, a few months ago, a day after my 11th birthday, we received an odd letter sent by an owl on our doorstep. It says there that I'm accepted to a school called Hogwarts. It's not just a school, but it's a fucking Wizarding School! I mean, how cool is that?! I'm the first person in our family who'll be going to a Wizard School!  
  
Anyway, there was an instruction on the bottom part of the letter, on where to buy my school supplies, the tuition fee, and the directions to go to the school. It says there that I have to board a train called Hogwarts Express.   
  
"We're here." my mom announced. We got off the car and pulled my luggage out of the trunk. One of my sister's got a cart for me. They helped me put my stuff there.   
  
"Okay so, son, could you show us the platform again?" my dad looked around as he saw that I have to go to a Platform 9¾. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me again, "Son, there's no such thing as a Platform 9¾."  
  
I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean there's no such thing?" I argued.  
  
Rachel, one of my sisters, pointed at the platforms, "There's only a Platform 9 and a Platform 10, doofus."  
  
I glared at her then looked at my parents, "Then how'll I get to my train?"  
  
My mom sighed. She was about to say something when we saw a boy who just walked through a barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. My siblings gasped as I, I grinned at my family and said my goodbyes. They all wished me good luck as I ran through the barrier. I closed my eyes while doing that by the way, then when I opened my eyes, I was in a totally different place. There was a huge-ass train with many kids waving to their parents and parents crying.   
  
I just shook my head and climbed the train. I pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment. I then went inside then shoved my trunk inside the compartment. When the trunk was finally inside, I tucked my trunk in the corner of the compartment.   
  
When I was finally seated and relaxed inside the compartment, a knock startled me, causing me to jump a little.   
  
A boy, with black hair and brown eyes knocked on the door. I stood up and opened it, "Um, hi?"  
  
"Hi there!" the boy bit his lip and stared at me, "The uh... some of the compartments are kinda full and I was wondering if I could, y'know, sit with you?"  
  
I nodded, "Oh, yeah! Sure, sure."  
  
The boy grinned then put his trunk where I put mine then sat on the opposite seat from where I sat. "I'm Jeph." he said.  
  
"I'm Bert." I replied.   
  
There was a silence between us until Jeph smiled then put out his wand, "Have you been practicing magic lately?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, not yet."  
  
Jeph just smiled again and waved his wand. He was about to say something until he noticed that I looked kinda excited. He grinned then said, "Haven't you seen magic before?"  
  
"Only in television." I said.  
  
Jeph raised his eyebrow then lowered his wand, "What's a television?"  
  
"You don't know what a television is?" I asked, surprised.   
  
"No," Jeph said, his face curious, "is it something that muggles use?"  
  
"A what?" I asked.  
  
"You know, a muggle. The non wizard people." said Jeph. Then he grinned at me again and laughed, "I'm sorry. Are you a muggle born?"  
  
"I uh... I think so." I said, "I'm the first person in our family to receive a letter from Hogwarts."  
  
Jeph, his face still filled with curiosity, asked, "How'd they take it?"  
  
I shrugged, "They were kinda nervous but then they were also kinda excited and all."  
  
"That's great." said Jeph.   
  
Just then, the train started to move then me and Jeph took off our jackets as I sighed deeply.  
  
There was a boy outside our compartment, looking through all the doors. He was frowning. Jeph stood up and opened the door, "Hey, um, can we help you?"  
  
"Yeah um," the boy has shoulder length black hair, and his clothes are all black, "I can't find my friends and uh... I tried to find an empty compartment and you know..."  
  
"Hey, you could stay with us!" Jeph said, then looked at me, "he could stay with us, right?"  
  
I nodded. At least, I'll meet some new kids here right?  
  
The boy smiled, then went inside our compartment. He sat beside Jeph and took off his jacket. "I'm Gerard."  
  
"Hi Gerard." Jeph said. "I'm Jeph and this is Bert!"  
  
Gerard smiled and nodded at me, as I did the same. He looked at my jacket curiously and spotted my Iron Maiden patch. he grinned, "You like Iron Maiden?"  
  
"Yeah! Do you?"  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes then got a small sketch pad from his trunk. It was a very good drawing of Eddie The Head and scribbles of Iron Maiden lyrics on the side. "You could say 'addicted' but yeah." he chuckled, "Oh god, I thought I was going to be the only one who knows Iron Maiden here. Well, me and my friends."  
  
"What's Iron Maiden?" Jeph asked and looked at us like we're going crazy.  
  
"One of the best bands in the world." I answered.  
  
"What's a band?" said Jeph.  
  
"A group of people who makes cool music!" said Gerard, "You have to listen to it!" he got his walkman from his jacket and gave it to Jeph.   
  
Jeph looked at us again. Gerard sighed and told Jeph how the Walkman works. Once, it's all fixed, Jeph relaxed as the music took him in.  
  
"Let me guess," Gerard said, "You're a muggle born."  
  
I nodded, "Are you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nah. I'm actually half-blood. My mom's a witch and my dad's a teacher. How 'bout you?" he said, his face interested, "what does your parents do for a living?"  
  
Jeph then took off his earphones and grinned. "That was the best thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"  
  
"Told you." I said. I turned to Gerard, "my mom's a lawyer and my dad's a doctor."  
  
"What's a lawyer?" Jeph asked.  
  
"A person whose profession is to represent clients in a court of law or to advise or act for clients in other legal matters." I said. Jeph nods and I know he didn't understand but whatever.  
  
"And a doctor?" he asked again.  
  
"It's another term for Healer, Jeph." Gerard answered for me.  
  
This time, Jeph understands. He nodded, "Oh."  
  
A boy with an impressive fro suddenly opened the door and grinned at us, "I guess you guys found Gerard."  
  
Gerard furrowed his eyebrows at him then sighed, "I couldn't find you guys. At least Jeph and Bert kindly took me in and let me stay in their compartment."  
  
The boy shrugged, "I'm Ray." he said.  
  
"I'm Bert." I said. "and that's Jeph."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ray said, sitting next to me. "What do you think our houses will be?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "Houses?"  
  
"Yeah! Ya know, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin! I wish I'd be placed in Ravenclaw but ya know, it's cool if not."  
  
Jeph nodded, "I know right. I wish I'd be in anything just as long as it's not Slytherin."  
  
"What's wrong with being a Slytherin?" a boy, shorter than all of us, appeared out of nowhere, sitting on Ray's lap, followed by another boy, who's standing by the door.  
  
"Nothing, Frank." Gerard said, "It's just that, they're all mean and some say that they're evil. I'm not saying that your  _parents_  are evil. It's just that..."  
  
"Because Voldemort is Slytherin?" the small boy-Frank asked.  
  
"Don't say his name in front of us! It's creepy, dude." the boy near the sliding door said.  
  
"What? Saying Volde-" Frank was cut off by Ray, who covered his mouth with his large hands.  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes then looked at me and Jeph, "That dork who's sitting on Ray is Frank and that's Pete." he pointed to the boy near the door.  
  
"I'm Bert and that's Jeph." I said to them again.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna head back to our compartment." Ray announced then stood up. "You gonna come, Gee?"  
  
Gerard looked at us, "S'it okay if I come with them?"  
  
"Sure." I said.   
  
"See ya guys." Gerard said then winked at us.  
  
When me and Jeph were finally alone in the compartment, he sighed, "They were..."  
  
"Kinda cool, I guess."  
  
Jeph nodded in agreement, "At least we know some people right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
It was until a few hours til the train came to a stop. We all put on our robes and instructed us to go outside.  
  
"Bert! Jeph!" Ray shouted, waving his hand at us.  
  
We walked quickly to Ray. He, Gerard, Frank and Pete were also in robes.   
  
"Wanna ride the boat with us?" Pete asked.  
  
"The boat? To where?" I asked.  
  
Jeph smiled then said, "Turn around, Bert."  
  
From there, I finally saw what Hogwarts look like.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys. Which house is suitable for each boy? Also, there's going to be a pairing but I can't decide who to pair to who.


End file.
